1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for playing a card game played with a deck of cards having a plurality of suits each of which are consecutively numbered starting at zero. It is a game intended for small children to teach them mathematical skills.
2. Art Related to the Invention
All card games involve some mathematical skills, such as addition, number recognition, and reasoning. The use of mathematics should be taught to four and five-year olds but there are very few card games that can be played by young children. One card game that teaches counting and number recognition to young children using a conventional deck of cards is War. There is a need for more card games which work on improving mathematical skills of young children and which can be enjoyed by young and old alike.